Coffee
by iprayforangels
Summary: Soon after Ianto loses Lisa Jack comes to terms with him feels for him. Sexy times ensue.


**Coffee **

One week had past since Lisa the cyberwoman had attacked Torchwood and Ianto hadn't said a word since. Jack watched Ianto through the glass that separated his office from the rest of Torchwood. Ianto picked up the pizza boxes and brushed off the table. Everyday since they had killed Lisa, Jack had noticed the red in Ianto's eyes. Clearly he spent most of his time crying. Jack turned away from the window and looked at his desk. As usual a cup of strong, hot, coffee sat on the desk. A strong roast with one sugar and no cream. Just the way Jack liked it. What Jack didn't like was the way it had been given to him. Every time Ianto made coffee and would hand it to Jack with a smile, a lingering gaze, and a 'sir' but now he just placed it on his desk whenever Jack left the room. There was no gaze, no smile, no 'sir,' just a cup of coffee. Jack leaned over and picked up the cup. He took a sip and put it back down. The usual cup of coffee but it didn't taste as good anymore. Jack ran his hands through his hair. Ianto had betrayed, lied to, and even pointed a gun at him and yet he felt conflicted. Jack had weighed the pros and cons of using retcon on him over and over. Pros would be revenge and the comfort of knowing that he would not have to worry about Ianto's loyalties. Cons are the obvious need of him on the team to take care of bodies and make sure the hub is livable but also the fact that Jack would miss him. Jack had never realized how much he valued Ianto's personality until Ianto stopped being friendly. Ianto could be kind to anyone even when they were being a twat. He was the only person who knew as much about Torchwood as Jack did and Jack would miss him. Jack did miss him. Jack sighed and sat down at his desk. He pulled a file toward him and began to read. For a couple long moments there was absolutely no sound in Torchwood. Gwen was inspecting the vaults, Owen was quietly cutting open cadavers, and Tosh was working on some admin stuff on the computer. Jack rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. It was ten to nine. Jack pushed his chair back and stood up. He walked into the main part of the hub.

"It's been a long day. Go ahead and go home."

"Thanks Jack. I'm exhausted!" Tosh smiled and turned off her computer. Gwen walked into the room curiously.

"Goodnight Gwen."

"Are we leaving?" Gwen asked hanging her clipboard up.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow!" Jack yelled over his shoulder. Owen took off his latex gloves and shed his labcoat.

"Later!" He called across the hub and he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

"Do you need to be dropped off Tosh? It's a little late to take the bus." Gwen asked as she put on her coat.

"I'm fine thank you." Tosh smiled. The two of them grabbed their purses and walked out of the room. Ianto looked around the hub for a moment then went back to cleaning.

"Ianto can I talk to you?"

"I'm a bit busy sir." Ianto answered without looking up. He continued to sweep the crumbs off the coach.

"Ianto." Jack repeated with irritation. Ianto threw the crumbs in the trash and followed Jack into his office. Jack turned around with crossed arms and looked at Ianto. Ianto looked everywhere but at Jack.

"Talk to me Ianto." Jack said leaning against his desk.

"About what, sir?" Ianto asked looking across the room at the filing cabinet.

"How are you?" Jack asked as he shifted and tried to make Ianto look at him.

"Fine, sir."

"Will you at least look at me?" Jack asked. Ianto slowly moved his eyes to stare into Jack's. Ianto sparkly blue eyes were dim and lifeless. Ianto blinked slowly. Jack took a step toward him and reached out to hold his shoulders.

"Ianto, I'm so…" Ianto stepped back and looked at him coldly.

"Ianto. There is something I need to ask you." Jack said quietly.

"Yes?" Ianto raised his eyebrows. Jack cleared his throat. Jack moved his eyes back and forth.

"There is a gun missing from the locker. Did you…" Jack stopped awkwardly, "see it around?"

"No, sir, I didn't." Ianto answered quickly. Ianto turned to leave. Jack looked at him as Ianto walked toward the door.

"Ianto…" Jack looked at small lump at the bottom of his back, "I can see it." Ianto spun around.

"See what sir?" Ianto asked hands going behind his back.  
"Give me the gun, Ianto." Jack ordered. Ianto pulled it out and pointed it at Jack. Jack put his hands out in front of him.

"Give me the gun." He repeated more slowly. Ianto's hand shook.

"You know, the gun wasn't meant for you or anyone on the team. I wasn't going to hurt anyone."

"Then why were you taking it?" Jack asked calmly. Ianto took raspy terrified breaths.

"I wasn't going to hurt any of you. I…I couldn't." Ianto stammered and tears began to pour down his face.

"Ianto, give me the gun." Ianto gave a sob and turned the gun on himself. He pushed it right under his chin.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Ianto sobbed.

"No!" Jack lunged at Ianto wrestling him to the floor as he tried to pull the gun from Ianto's grasp.

"Give me it!" Jack yelled as yanked it out of Ianto's grip and flung it across the room. Jack glared at Ianto as he continued to sob. Jack looked down at Ianto and noticed he had pinned him to the floor by straddling him. Ianto looked up at Jack and noticed the straddling too. Jack pulled himself off of Ianto and sat catching his breath beside him.

"Jack, I-"

"Don't you dare do anything like that again!" Jack yelled pulling himself to his feet. Ianto wiped his eyes.

"Jack. I have to." Ianto said still sitting on the floor.

"No you fucking don't!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Jack I can't stand it." Ianto sobbed. Jack put out his hand and pulled Ianto up. Jack looked at Ianto and held tightly to his shoulders. Ianto stared at the floor.

"You will stand it. And life will get better. And you will be ok. You will stand it because I _need _you to." Jack said firmly. Ianto looked up at him. Jack realized what he had just said.

"I need _you_." Jack said, admitting to both himself and Ianto what had been going through his mind in the last hour. He had never realized how much he needed Ianto around. Ianto looked at Jack with tear filled eyes.

"Why would anyone ever need _me?" _Ianto said bitterly. Jack gingerly placed his hand on Ianto's cheek. Ianto continued to cry.

"Why do you need _me? _Go get another tea boy. You don't need _me." _Ianto muttered bitterly. Jack looked at Ianto for a moment then leaned forward and kissed him. Ianto's eyes widened as Jack's lips pressed softly against his. Jack leaned away from Ianto and looked at him with concern. Ianto looked startled

"Why did you do that? You did it when she knocked me out too. Why?" Ianto asked with wide eyes.

"Because I needed to." Jack asked smiling weakly. Ianto looked at him. This wasn't Jack usual flirty smile that he gave Ianto. This was the smile of someone who was concerned about you. Jack actually cared. Ianto stared at him.

"Wha...what? Why would you..." Ianto stammered over his words. Jack smile dropped. Was he now one of those creepy bosses who snoggs creeped out staff? Jack realized that kissing Ianto may have been the wrong thing to do.

"I… I…" Ianto was completely at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Jack was cut off and Ianto took hold of the back of Jack's head and leaned forward. Ianto kissed Jack hungriliy. Jack's hand resting on Ianto's shoulders while Ianto kept his hands around Jack's neck. Jack slid his hands toward Ianto's waist and pulled him closer. Jack kissed Ianto desperately, his lips moving quickly against Ianto's. Jack wanted Ianto to be safe. He wanted Ianto. Suddenly, Ianto let go of Jack and backed up. He looked around the room as he began to panic. He looked at the gun. Jack noticed his stare and stepped between Ianto and the gun.

"Ianto. It's going to be ok." Jack spoke slowly as if talking to a frightened animal. Ianto began to breath heavy. Jack reached out to touch Ianto.

"Don't touch me!" Ianto yelled backing away from Jack.

"Ianto. This is ridiculous!" Jack shouted. Tears began to pour from Ianto's eyes again.

"Please, give me the gun." Ianto begged.

"No!" Jack yelled pushing Ianto away from the gun. All of Ianto's body tensed as he swung his arm back. His eyes filled with hatred as he punched Jack in the face knocking him to the ground. Jack groaned as Ianto reached past him and grabbed the gun. Jack painfully sat up as Ianto ran out of his office. Jack jumped up and ran after him.

"Ianto please! Stop! Let me help you!" Jack pleaded. Ianto spun around and pointed the gun at Jack again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ianto said, arm shaking, as he pointed the gun at Jack.

"Ianto put the gun down. Please." Jack pleaded.

"There are two options Jack. Either I shoot myself or you retcon me." He put the gun under his chin again and looked at Jack with cool determination. Jack looked at Ianto as he felt his heart break.

"Ianto I can't. Please. I need you." Ianto looked at Jack as tears rolled down his face. The two of them stared at each other as Ianto trembled. Jack stepped toward Ianto slowly. Ianto looked away from Jack and dropped to his knees and pointed the gun toward the ground. Jack took it gingerly from Ianto's and tossed it away. He sighed and kneeled down in front of Ianto.

"Thank you." Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto who buried his face in Jack's shoulder. Ianto cried as Jack stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry." Ianto whispered. Jack lightly kissed his head.

"Let me drive you home." Jack said lifting Ianto to his feet.

"I shouldn't go home." Ianto said wiping the tears off his face.

"Why not?" Jack asked brushing off Ianto's coat.

"Kitchen knives, lots of pills, and plenty of things that I could use to hurt myself." Ianto muttered.

"Do you want to spend the night here?" Jack asked. Ianto looked up at him.

"Can I?" Ianto asked sniffing. Jack smiled.

"Of course you can." Jack put his arm around Ianto and led him back toward back toward his office. Suddenly Ianto turned around and kissed Jack. He ran his hands through Jack's hair as Jack wrapped his hands around Ianto's waist again. Ianto pushed his body against Jack's and slid his hands down to Jack's coat collar and pulled Jack even closer to him. Ianto moved his face away from Jack's and looked down at his feet, unable to make eye contact with Jack. Jack opened his eyes. Ianto kiss was no kiss he'd ever had before. It was a strange mixture of a pure, sweet kiss and a desperate, fiery kiss. Jack took a deep breath. Ianto still had hold of Jack's collar. Ianto slid his hands down to brush off the wrinkles on Jack's coat.

"You know how much I like the coat." Ianto muttered. Jack smiled as he ran his hand through Ianto's hair.

"Would you make me some coffee?" Jack asked sweetly. Ianto made a confused face.

"Uh… yes sir." Ianto said backing away from Jack and turning toward the coffee machine. He blushed profusely and looked at the ground.

"No that's not what I-" Jack said realizing how embarrassed Ianto must be.

"It's fine, sir." Ianto walked over and began to make Jack a cup of coffee as he muttered to himself under his breath.

"Of course he doesn't like me. He just wanted a cup a fucking _coffee! _What the hell was with all that kissing? Fucking Harkness." Ianto growled under his breath. He took a deep breath and walked into Jack office. Jack was putting papers away. Jack sat down on his desk as Ianto walked up to him and handed him the cup of coffee. Jack grabbed Ianto's waist and pulled his face within inches of his own. Jack carefully took the coffee out of Ianto's hand and placed it on the desk behind him. Ianto stared wide eyed at Jack.

"Why did you even want the coffee?" Ianto whispered as Jack ran his thumb across Ianto's cheek. Jack chuckled.

"You make good coffee." Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto. Ianto smiled through the kiss. Jack brought his way up to Ianto's collar and took off his tie. Ianto's eyes snapped open. He was about to screw Captain Jack Harkness. He was the butler and he was about to screw his boss. Jack unbuttoned Ianto's top button. Ianto blinked repeatedly. A few minutes ago he had been about to kill himself over the loss of his girlfriend and now he was about to shag his boss. This made no sense and yet Ianto continued to kiss Jack as he pulled off Ianto's coat. Ianto closed his eyes to keep himself from crying. He didn't want to betray Lisa and yet he wanted Jack. Ianto reached up his hands and wrapped them around Jack's neck. Jack held onto Ianto's shoulders as they kissed. Jack softly bit Ianto's lip the way he would hundreds of times after that day. Lisa was dead. Jack was alive and he was perfect. Jack shed his coat and unbuttoned Ianto's waistcoat. Ianto ran his hands along Jack shoulders as he pulled off Jack's suspenders. Jack kissed his way down Ianto's neck as he unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. Ianto stepped back and took of his belt as Jack pulled his shirt off over his head. Ianto watched Jack take off his belt. Jack looked up at Ianto and smiled. Ianto bit his lip nervously. Jack reached out and grabbed Ianto by the waist and pulled him closer.

"You ok?" Jack asked smiling flirtily. Ianto smiled and kissed Jack passionately. Jack ran his hand down Ianto's waist and ran his hand along the waist of his pants. Jack unzipped Ianto's pants and let them drop to the floor. Ianto stepped out of them and kicked them across the room. Jack pulled off his pants and pulled Ianto on top of him. They sat on Jack desk. Ianto's legs on either side of Jack's kissing him intensely. Ianto held onto Jack by the front of his undershirt. Jack grabbed Ianto's ass and looped his tongue through Ianto's mouth. Ianto slid his hand down the front of Jack briefs and ran his hand along Jack's dick. Jack smiled into Ianto's kiss. Jack pushed Ianto so that he stumbled off the desk. Jack leaned forward and pulled off Ianto's underwear. Jack put his hand in the cup of coffee and rubbed it on his dick. He turned Ianto around and pulled him onto his lap shoving his dick inside him. Ianto groaned. Jack pushed into him and Ianto gave a little chuckle.

"Did you just use coffee for lube?" Ianto laughed. Jack smiled and grinded against him.

"So?" Jack teased, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist. Ianto smiled.

"Weird." Ianto whispered as he leaned back against Jack. Jack kissed his neck sliding his hand down Ianto's chest. Ianto breathing became heavy as Jack began to jerk his cock. Jack pushed himself harder into Ianto and jerked quicker. Ianto gripped the desk. Suddenly Ianto gasped pushing his back against Jack's chest. Jack put his hands on Ianto's shoulders, holding him in place until he could climax as well. Jack ran his hands down Ianto's shoulders when suddenly Ianto flinched. His hands had brushed something rough. Jack stopped grinding into Ianto and looked at his arm. Ianto looked down at his feet. There were about ten or eleven horizontal scratches across his upper arm. Jack sighed as he brushed his hand lightly across the cuts Ianto had made in his own skin. Jack tapped Ianto and nudged him so that he got off of Jack. Ianto looked around the room nervously as he got his pants on. Jack tilted his head sideways as he eyed Ianto.

"Never do it again. You hear me?" Jack said as he stood up. Jack looked at Ianto sadly.

"Let's get some sleep." Jack said sweetly. Ianto nodded looking down at his feet.  
"I'll find some blankets so I can set the coach up for myself." Ianto put his shirt on and began to button it. Jack laughed.

"You know I have a bed right?" Jack hopped slightly as he pulled his pants on. Ianto looked up at him. Ianto smiled awkwardly.

"Come on." Jack moved his chair away from his desk to reveal a small trap door, completely unnoticeable while the chair is there.

"You sleep under a trap door?" Ianto asked raising his eyebrows. Jack pulled the trap door open to reveal a metal plate with a big iron lock on the front. Jack pulled out a big key from under his desk, unlocked it and the metal plate moved out of the way. Ianto looked over Jack's shoulder to look down at a dark hole with a ladder mounted to the left side.

"Technically it's a bunker. Much cooler." Jack stepped onto the ladder and began to climb down. Ianto looked at him for a moment.

"Are you coming or what?" Jack yelled, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Almost dying, shagging Jack, and finding out we have a secret bunker. This has been a weird ass day." Ianto muttered to himself as he climbed onto the ladder.

"Are you talking to me?" Jack yelled at him.

"No, sir." Ianto yelled down to Jack. Jack jumped down onto the concrete floor of the bunker. Ianto stepped onto the floor and looked around. It wasn't very big. Just a bed on the floor pushed up against the wall, a couple of computers, some cabinets and a safe. Ianto turned to look at Jack who had taken off most of his clothes again, getting into to bed in his undershirt and briefs .

"Do I have to drag you to bed?" Jack asked as he punched his pillow. Ianto stripped back down to his underwear and sat on his heels next to Jack on the bed. Jack continued to punch his pillow into a comfortable shape.

"Thanks, Jack." Ianto said quietly. Jack turned smiling and displaying his dimples.

"For what?"

"For everything." Ianto said honestly. Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto. Jack pressed his lips softly against Ianto's. They kissed softly for a long moment. Jack's hands resting on Ianto's knees so that he could reach Ianto. Ianto rested one of his hands on Jack's and the other on Jack's cheek. Ianto leaned toward Jack, bringing his hands to rest on his neck. Jack's hand slid up Ianto's legs and wrapped themselves around his waist pulling Ianto closer to him. Their kissing became faster and more intense as Ianto tongue explored Jack's mouth. Jack's lips slowed as he slowly removed his lips from Ianto's.

"Come on. It's been a long day." Jack pulled back the blanket and climbed under it. Jack lay with his back toward the wall and closed his eyes. Ianto looked at Jack for a moment then layed down next to him facing out toward the rest of the room. Slowly he closed his eyes. He lay there for a moment thinking about the day he had had. Ianto took a deep breath feeling Jack's body heat against his back. Jack shifted in the bed and Ianto felt Jack move closer to him. Ianto's eyes snapped open. He held his breath as Jack wrapped one of his arms around Ianto's waist and moved even closer to him so that Ianto's shoulders were nestled against Jack's chest. Ianto closed his eyes again. Ianto was used to wrapping himself around Lisa. He was the guy so he was big spoon. But here he was wrapped in the strong arms of Captain Jack, being comforted by his warmth. Ianto could feel the tickle of Jack's breath on the back of his head. He took a deep breath and smiled. He rested his hand on Jack's and drifted to sleep. Ianto suddenly found himself in the middle of nowhere. He looked around. He was looking but miles and miles of open grass. He wandered around the field. There was no noise and no color in his surroundings as if he were in a silent movie. Suddenly he felt a heavy rumbling coming from the ground. He stumbled to the ground and landed on his hands and knees. It hadn't been there before but now he was staring down a metal shoe. He looked up to stare at Lisa. She hit him and he went flying across the field. He hit the ground hard and felt his arm twinge. He tried to yell to her but he couldn't make any noise. She hit him again and he skidded along the ground. He took a deep breath and tried to yell to her again. He felt something trickled down his face. He wiped his lips and looked down at his hand. There was a red smear of blood along his hand. His blood shining against the black and white of the rest of the dream. Lisa kicked him and he rolled over in pain. Suddenly he heard a gunshot ring through his silent dream. He turned to see Jack in full color pointing his gun at Lisa. She took the bullet to the shoulder and started bleeding. Her bright red blood shone against her metal body. Ianto couldn't move but he watched Jack fire five more shots into Lisa. She hit the ground and Ianto knew she was dead. Tears began to roll down his face. Jack tossed his gun away and walked over to Ianto. As Jack walked his feet gave color to the grass beneath them. Jack walked over to Ianto and put his hand out. Ianto looked at him for a moment. This was Jack. The man who he both loved and hated. Ianto took Jack's hand and he helped him to his feet. Jack looked at him kindly as he wiped the blood off of Ianto's face. Jack smiled at him. Ianto looked at Jack for a moment then he smiled too. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him close. For a moment they just stood. The comfort of Jack's arms making Ianto feel loved. Jack placed his lips by Ianto's ear.

"Ay would you make me some coffee?" Ianto opened his eyes. Jack had pushed himself up on his arm and was smiling down at Ianto. He laughed quietly rubbing his eyes.

"I was asleep." Ianto muttered. Jack smiled.

"Would you?" Jack repeated. Ianto sat up and smiled at Jack.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Ianto smiled flirtily at Jack as he stood up. He pulled on his trousers and Jack flopped back on the bed. Ianto picked up his shirt and buttoned it up.

"Are you going to go home tonight?" Jack asked. Ianto was looking across the room.

"Why? Do you want me to?" Ianto asked and he buttoned his top button.

"I mean, will you be safe if you do?" Ianto turned to look at Jack, surprised by the question.

"I'm not sure…" Ianto said honestly. Jack nodded.

"Well if you think you won't be just tell me. We can swing by your house and get anything you'd need for staying here again." Jack said as he cracked his back. Ianto stared at him. Nobody had ever said something so nonchalantly caring to him before. Jack wasn't _trying _to be sweet. But he was without even noticing. Ianto looked at Jack thoughtfully. Jack noticed the stare and gave him a flirty grin.

"Coffee?" He reminded him.

"Yep." Ianto said shortly as he broke his pensive gaze.

"Make it a strong roast-"

"With one sugar and no cream." Ianto finished for him.

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

"You know I have memorized it right?" Ianto said as he climbed the ladder. Jack smiled as he watched Ianto disappear up the ladder. Jack put some clothes on and climbed back into his office. He wheeled his chair back over the top of the trap door. He took his coat of the desk, where it had been left the night before, and hung it up. He sat down and looked out the glass between the hub and his office to watch Ianto make the coffee. Jack leaned back and put his feet on his desk. He ran his fingers through his hair. He both wanted Ianto to be able to go back to his old life and wanted to sleep with him again. Ianto finished making the cup of coffee and walked back to Jack's office.

"Sir." Ianto smiled at Jack, holding out the cup of coffee for him to take. Jack took the cup of coffee and their eyes lingered on each other for a moment. Ianto's smile grew as he walked from the room. Jack took a sip of his coffee. It was better than it had ever been. Ianto was back.


End file.
